


The Wicked and her Bookworm

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maid/Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Zelena's maid Belle had enough of her mistress brings home a baby for a time travel spell. She tells Zelena how she feels about the matter, giving the wicked witch something to consider.
Relationships: Belle/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Wicked and her Bookworm

The Wicked and her Bookworm

Belle sighed as she made sure to dust of the shelves in what could only be considered a throne room for the wicked one of Oz. She hated to admit that she missed the Wicked Witch, that now had been gone for months. She was on the search for something for a time travel spell. Belle wondered if she really needed it though, travel back in the past to make sure that her sister got to pay. if she really needed to do it to be happy. Revenge of course was all good, but only for a short time, and then what?

She left the room, and went to change the covers on Zelena’s bed, best to have clean sheets on in case her mistress returned home that day. After she was done with the task, one of the books on Zelena’s nightstand spoke to her. Pretty she soon found herself sitting on her bed browsing eagerly through the pages. She simply couldn’t help but, lost in her own world, of spells, magical incantations written in elvish. She didn’t even hear her Mistress come, before her voice sounded, “Bookworm where are you?!”

The book slid out of Belle’s hands and down to the floor. She quickly picked it up, only to put it back where she found it, then hurried back down to the throne room. As she entered she saw Zelena standing there with a baby. She couldn’t even hide the shock she felt as Zelena said, “Take care of this thing, won’t you?”

“Wait, why do you have this baby your wickedness?” Belle asked in mere horror. Surely Zelena wouldn’t harm an innocent child. Even for her that was a bit over the top.

“For my time travel spell, of course. I needed a symbol of innocence, and I thought a baby would do quite nicely,” said Zelena. Her tone made it seem like it was nothing at all, just a simple herb or something else she would use in her potions.

“But this is someone’s child!” Belle insisted. She carefully lifted the young bae up from the bassinette and cradled it in her arms, protecting it from her mistress.

“And your point being what, bookworm?” Zelena said in a tired and bored tone.

“We have to return it to it’s parents, I am sure they are wondering what happened to it,” Belle spoke, deep down knowing that they most likely would.

“Well, it won’t matter when I am done with it,” said Zelena, a wicked grin on her face.

A shiver of cold went down Belle’s spine as she just had her suspicions conformed. She sighed as she said, “Zelena, your wickedness. You don’t need to cast this spell to be happy.”

“And just why is that?” Zelena wondered, looking at her maid like she was a bug she wanted to squash.

“Because you can create your own happiness right here,” Belle said, she needed to try to make her see reason at least.

“What did you have in mind, bookworm?” Zelena said, knowing it wouldn’t hurt to hear her out.

“Just take this baby back, and I promise I will tell you. If I am wrong, you can always get another baby and do it all again, but it will be without me here,” said Belle in a firm tone.

Zelena shook her head, still she vanished with the baby; grumbling something underneath her breath that she should have gotten a maid that knew how to keep her mouth shut. Still she had stolen her from Rumple knowing that she was one of the best maids he ever had and so it was worth the trouble, after all she cleaned, she cooked and could translate incarnations for her. In many ways she was like a partner for the wicked witch, still there was no way she would never get involved with a made.

Belle sat in her room reading when the witch came back. She heard her heels click against the floor on the way towards her room. She sighed knowing her fate was hanging by a tread, still she had to try this as it was all or nothing.

“So bookworm, please enlighten me on how I can be happy,” said Zelena as soon as she opened the door.

“You can be if you let go of the past and focus on the future. I don’t know if you ever realized this, but we go pretty well together. We could even become a couple in time if you are open for it. I am as smart as you, if not even more so, I can keep the house clean when you are away, I will even find a way you can have a kid if you want that, or animals, or whatever. I just think you and I could make each other happy, right here, or anywhere you choose,” said Belle, looking the wicked one right in the eyes. She knew she took a great risk in speaking so freely, people had been killed for less. She however felt her instincts were right about Zelena possibly liking her. She never rose a hand towards her or locked her up like Rumple had done. Sure she wasn’t always the easiest person to deal with when she was in a foul mood, still the maid saw a potential there. She wasn’t even sure why, but she knew Zelena needed her as much as she in time needed her.

“You must have inhaled too much of the cleaning products you use, if you think you are enough to procure my happiness,” said Zelena laughing her evil laugh, turning to walk away. Clearly the maid had gone insane, because there was no way that could ever work.

“Wait,” said Belle and stood up from the bed. Zelena turned to look as she came close, cupped her cheeks and rose on her toes to press a kiss against her lips. First soft then a bit more demanding. Zelena just stood there, stunned, how dared she do this, how dared she wake such emotions within her, how dared she love her, how dared she be such a good kisser. The redhead returned it for a second, only to break it and look at her with amazement. Gathering herself she tiredly said, “I am going to find another baby.”

“I won’t be here when you are back, if you do. If you leave now you will have to find another maid, another listening to your ramblings, someone that won’t be as understanding. Walk out that door and it is the end of something that could have been, something that could made you happy!” Belle’s voice was breaking now, she could feel her heart pound hard in her chest. God how she hated herself for loving this woman so damn much.

* * *

Zelena sighed deeply as she disappeared in a sky of green. She didn’t leave the premises though, she only went to her private chambers. They smelled like her, like Belle, meaning she had recently been there, she had most likely been reading one of her books and changed her bed. Zelena knew because the book wasn’t how it was when she left it before she left to find that baby. Should she listen to her, or should she continue with this revenge thing. If she did she might get one of the things she wanted, but loose the other, or loose both, she groaned. Why did she let this woman turn the wheels in her head like this? 

She shook her head and figured that she had to do this, the time travel spell. She deserved to know her mother as well as her sister had done.

Belle was just a maid and there was nothing more to it, it was as simple as that. Or was it, tears of frustration running down her cheeks. Maybe she was right, maybe they could become something that made her happy. Right now she wished she had someone she could talk to about it, anyone, but the thing was she had no friends, or family, she only had her stupid maid and she hated it. A deep breath as she walked through her castle, only to find Belle walking towards the main door. Another deep breath as she said, “Wait, I will do it, I will try this with you if you think that it will make me happy. I will think about family and animals or whatever, for now just you and me, Bookworm”.

“I can live with that, Zelena,” said Belle, beaming from ear to ear, running over to hug her, as she added, “We can do this, together.”

“I suppose we can My Bookworm, I suppose we can,” said Zelena pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Belle returned it just as gently, glad she had managed to change her mind, at least for now, and maybe for the better, for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


End file.
